Galaxor Maximus
"When our leader falls in battle, the most worthy takes his place." :―Olno :Galaxor Maximus, or His High Lord Galaxor Maximus in Galgorian, led the Galgorians during the Galgorian Conquest. The only known Galgorian to claim the title of Guild Master of the Galgorians, he regrouped the Galgorian forces into the First Galgorian Expeditionary Force and slowly began to conquer fringe worlds that had been left defenseless in the wake of the Great Console War. Galaxor took full advantage of the Republic of PC Gaming's halfhearted efforts to oppose his aggression and personally led his forces as they invaded PC territory. Under his command, the Expeditionary Force nearly defeated the PC Gamers during the Galgorian Wars, and it was only through the leadership of the High Admins Kainoa and Fathersithis234 that the tide of the war was ultimately turned against Galaxor. Kainoa got Galaxor to rage quit after a Quick Time Event in hand-to-hand combat near the end of the war. : Biography Early life Little was known about Galaxor's life prior to his assuming command of the Galgorian Guild. He was known to have been the quickest Galgorian to ever master the use of Lag Switching. In the last days of the Great Console War, he was part of the Galgorian invasion force that attacked the Gamestop Outlet in Ontario Mills Mall. This assault pitted Neckbeards against Weaboos lead by the Weaboo Prince, Hiru-Chan who overcame the Galgorians and drove them into the dreaded prep mega outlet, Hollister. When Zymechra The Wise rage quit in the prep-infested Hollister, Galaxor served as part of the party that searched for him until he found his plastic katana. Lord of the clans In the years following the rage quit of Zymechra the Wise, the new Guild Master went on to prove himself worthy of the title "Lord," and, in the wake of the clans' defeat, he set about their reforging. Galaxor understood the value an environment such as Chuck E. Cheese's would have for training warriors, and he built a great complex among its play structure. Galaxor thus established the inhospitable ball pit as the clans' new forward base of operations and from there recalled the disparate clans. Though few remained to heed his summons, Galaxor was undeterred, instead choosing to increase the recruiting of other gamers into the fold, thereby forming a new generation of Galgorian warriors known as the First Galgorian Expiditionary Force. In time, the Galgorian ranks swelled with warriors from countless chat boards. Neckbeards made up the majority, but gamers as diverse as Twelve Year Olds, Elitists, Casuals, Weeaboos, and Achievement Hunters were well represented. Under Galaxor's direction, the term "Galgorian" began to signify more than just a Guild; it referred to a gamer culture that defined itself by its devotion to the ideal of earning honor and glory through hardcore gaming. The Galgorian Wars Prelude "The PC Gamers came to us with an offer: to fight a worthy enemy in a battle that would be remembered forever." At about 2,968 Terrabytes, a pureblood member of the PC Elitists approached Galaxor, and stated that he was the emissary of a powerful Admin, and persuaded Galaxor to help him in his search for the tomb of the enemy of his master's ancestor. They came to the family owned store front known as The Game Place, where they discovered the tomb (Which was really just a closet full of old shit in the back room.), and inside a crypt where the PC Elitist took the remains for his master. Afterwards, the emissary told Galaxor of a vision his master had of the Galgorians waging war on the Republic of PC Gaming and conquering it. However, the PC Elitist was really influencing Galaxor's mind with the dark side of PC Gaming, so the Galgorians wound invade the Republic of PC Gaming to test it's strength. As a result, Galaxor started a new crusade in 2,976 Terrabytes. He led his renewed forces into the Inland Center Mall, along the edge of republic of PC Gaming's territory, sacking outlets and vendors such as the mexican guy that sells balloon dogs. The Galgorian Expeditionaries were able to carve out a clan territory greater than that ruled by the weaaboos in the span of little more than a decade. During this time, Galaxor appointed Centrox as his top strategist and allowed him to lead an army of Neckbeards in the subjugation of Ulysses. The Republic of PC Gaming's Council of Admins initially failed to respond, refusing to join in the conflict unless the Galgorians threatened to invade the Republic of PC Gaming itself. Meanwhile, Galaxor prepared to do just that. He reordered his conquered outlets to better serve as warehouses and foundries for his growing armadas. The Galgorian clans grew more powerful than ever before, as they accumulated a huge slave labor-force that consisted mainly of Twelve Year Olds, and conscripted subject gamers into their ranks. As mall after mall was conquered by their advancing swarms, swarms of refugees began to pour into Republic of PC Gaming's territory. It was not until Galaxor's army approached a Geeksquad outlet that the Republic of PC Gaming's Council of Admins chose to make a stand and defend the Republic of PC Gaming's extensive commercial investment in the outlet. Geeksquad was granted the Republic of PC Gaming's membership, and the annexed outlet soon became the heart of the Republic's defense of the region. Between the years 2,965 and 2,964TB, the first minor skirmishes between Expedition and Republic forces took place along the Republic of PC Gaming's border between the Geeksquad outlet and the Galgorian Chuck E. Cheese. For months, the two powers sparred with each other within the neutral frontier, as the Galgorians systematically probed the strength and resolve of the Republic of PC Gaming forces in preparation for a full-scale attack. Invasion of the Republic of PC Gaming "Let them burn." ―Galaxor, ordering a molotov strike at an Anime Convention. In 2,963TB, Galaxor started his invasion of the Republic of PC Gaming with a rapid conquest of the Ruckersville Mall, staged from a near by Chuck E. Cheese. Then, taking advantage of the chaos that had consumed the Geeksquad Outlet, Galaxor unleashed his long-prepared forces. His forces poured into Republic of PC Gaming's territory through three invasion corridors in adjacent sectors and caught the Republic of PC Gaming's Mechanized Infantry completely off-guard. The main Galgorian Mechanized Devision, commanded by Galaxor himself, began a major push towards the Republic of PC Gaming's security cordon around the Geeksquad Outlit. Splitting his forces, Galaxor simultaneously attacked the Geeksquad Outlet and the nearby Pizza Hut, thereby forcing the Republic of PC Gaming's defenders, under the command of the Admins Lord Triangle and HG Flame, to divide their efforts, causing them both to be defeated. It was during this time that Republic intelligence agents sought to determine whether Galaxor was the same Galaxor who had arisen after the rage quit of Zymechra the Wise, but they could not come to any firm conclusion. Under Galaxor's direction, the Expedionary Forces used molotovs to completely annihilate several PC Conventions in California during the Battle of Gamestop, dismissing any Republic of PC Gaming delusions that the Galgorians would not use "appropriate force" against conventions within and adjacent to major civilian population centers (Malls).Soon after, Galaxor—along with most other leaders involved in the Galgorian conflict—was invited by Gaben, head of the Valve corporation, to a meeting aboard Valve's Flagship, the Half Life, on being contacted by an Admin, under the guise of Notch. Galaxor told "Notch" of his glorious "Death". Thus, he gave "Notch" a new set of armor so that his name would stay dead. Valve wished to sell controllable Mountain Lions, capable of inflicting immense damage, to the highest bidder. Galaxor expressed interest in the offer, even going so far as claiming it would ensure the Galgorians would win the war. Furthermore, Galaxor believed that the Mountain Lions were important enough to the Galgorian war effort that he was prepared to offer Valve immunity when the Galgorians declared victory in the war, and thus absorbed every other gaming corporation. Likewise, Galaxor extended to Valve the lucrative option of becoming the sole weapon smith of all the Galgorian clans, thus essentially being the steward of the entire Galgorian war production effort. Valve, however, believed that they was in a position to barter for the entire control of the Galgorian army, effectively making them the clans' leader and boss of Galaxor. The meeting, though, was interrupted by the arrival of the Admin Uxnor and Jeb, who had escaped from their captivity by Gaben aboard the Half Life. Under the direction of Uxnor, the Admin created a farce through which they made it seem that Gaben had only lured Galaxor aboard the Half Life so that the Admin could capture the Galgorian leader. Powerless to stop the ensuing chaos, Gaben was forced to watch as Galaxor and his warriors retreated back to their mopeds. Following Galaxor's withdrawal, Gaben was killed when he lost direct control of his Mountain Lions and they plunged into the Half Life, thus destroying the ship; despite the turn of events, Galaxor was satisfied since the Mountain Lions were not controlled by anyone. In the opening battles of the war, the Republic of PC Gaming's armadas proved to be entirely outmatched by the sheer ferocity of the Galgorian attacks. Time and again, the Republic of PC Gaming's Mechinized Division was soundly beaten, and though the Admins were still forbidden from entering into the conflict by the Admin High Council, Galaxor and his warriors believed it was only a matter of time before they came to the Republic of PC Gaming's aid, likely under the leadership of Athene, a famed Council member. Defeat and Rage Quit "Galaxor himself was killed at the hands of the Admin Kainoa. The best of us could not defeat him!" :―Leeroy : Yet, it was not Athene that led the Admins to war, but an Admin named Kainoa. He and a fellow Admin, named Digits13, had rallied a great number of the Admin Order beneath their banner, and were soon in full command of a third of the Republic of PC Gaming's army. Galaxor, by now used to victory, was taken aback by how Kainoa turned the Galgorians' own tactics against them, and soon the Republic of PC Gaming's Mechinized Division began to push the Galgorians back. Following Kainoa's liberation of the Geeksquad Outlet from the Galgorians, Centrox led Galaxor's forces to victory at the Washington Mall, only to find a significant portion of the Galgorian army destroyed in New York. The war was turning in the favor of the Republic of PC Gaming. Though Kainoa forced a final confrontation with the Galgorians above Earth in the year 3,960TB, a scouting party saw to it that Kainoa himself was delayed out of orbit. Kainoa soon thereafter arrived at the battle, and as their personal fleets clashed, the two commanders met in single combat. The Admin ultimately defeated and forced Galaxor to rage quit. Losing the Quick Time Event, Galaxor realized that he was really manipulated by the PC Elitists all along, and told Kainoa about their involvement. Legacy Kainoa not only stripped the surviving Galgorians at New York of their Armor and weaponry; he took the power glove of Galaxor as well, effectively fragmenting the Galgorian clans. The Galgorian fleets were all but destroyed at New York by the Mass Loli Driver, an experimental Republic-engineered weapon. Without leadership and direction, many went on to find work as server admins or reviewers. Subsequently, there were at least two who claimed the title of Guild Master in attempts to reunify the clans. The first attempt, headed by an Galgorian, posed a threat to Kainoa's new Elitist PC Empire, but many Galgorians were unaware of this, believing that no new Guild Master had been chosen. Galaxor's power glove eventually fell to Centrox, who had some success in his attempt to reunite the clans at Knotts Berry Farm. Several cities were devastated during the Galgorian Wars, for which Galaxor was responsible. Notable examples included Ruckersville, Virginia, which was thoroughly struck with IEDs and Molotovs, and Salt Lake City, whose citizens was all but wiped out.